


block track (and change)

by iamnotbrianmay



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Begging, Dom John Deacon, F/M, Kink Negotiation, Lingerie, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sub Brian May, Teasing, intelligence play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26472574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotbrianmay/pseuds/iamnotbrianmay
Summary: Brian and Joan discover a new kink of theirs.
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	block track (and change)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peachydeacon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachydeacon/gifts).



> A gift for my wonderful wife @peachydeacon. 
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTE: I am still a minor, although I'll turn 18 in less than a month. But if that makes you feel uncomfortable then simply don't read. Thank you!

“I said three, princess,” Joan looked at Brian as he looked at her with wide, confused eyes. As if he genuinely couldn’t understand why she had stopped him. He looked down at his hand the one that had been pumping into his ass mercilessly, and at the  _ four  _ fingers he had shoved into his hole. And then he looked back up at Joan. 

The action shook her out of her lust induced trance, and she crawled over to Brian easing his fingers out of his hole and calling their safeword, “Brian, are you alright?” 

He blinked a few more times at her, before frowning, “Why did we stop?” 

He sounded odd, there was an airy quality to his voice that she had never heard before, and haziness in his eyes beyond anything that she had seen in their previous heavy sessions. She ran a hand through his hair, and he leaned into the touch, “Are you feeling, alright?” 

Brian nodded, eyes fluttering close and a soft smile gracing his lips, “Can I have some more?” 

“Brian are you seriously just being bratty and needy?” 

He made an odd sound, akin to a whimper, and he shook his head, “Am not. I was being good.” 

“Then why did you put four fingers in instead of three?” 

“I—” that snapped him out of it, he frowned, looking at Joan with concerned eyes, “I did count three.” 

“You needed to  _ count _ the fingers?” 

A deep blush dusted his cheeks at her statement, now that she mentioned it it did seem quite silly that he had to  _ count _ the fingers before putting them in: But Brian wasn’t about to give her the satisfaction of knowing she had fucked him out of his mind to the point where he needed to  _ count  _ his fingers to make sure he was actually putting in the correct number. And even more embarrassingly, the fact that he had actually messed that up. 

“Leave me be,” He snapped, leaning back so that she was no longer touching him, “And get me a towel if you don’t plan on fucking me any longer.” 

* * *

“Can I please touch?” 

He was begging, kneeling on the floor with his hair tied back by one of her bubblegum pink ribbons and his lipstick smeared all over his face from sucking her strap on. Joan smiled down, scratching Brian’s scalp, “What do you want to touch?” 

He frowned, and looked down, “I dunno?” 

Alarm bells rang in her head at his vague response. For all of his insatiable needs and urges to be tied down and made to take it, Brian was never ineloquent. He was assured, and bossy regardless, or perhaps because, or the punishments that would be handed out for such behaviour. It was odd to see him like this. 

“Can you try again?” she asked calmly, decided to end the session if the answer continued to be unsure, “Can you try to tell me what you want to touch?” 

He frowned, and she could practically see the gears turning inside his mind as he tried to come up with the answer, which turned out to be a vague ‘ _ me?’.  _

She was looking at Brian in the eyes, trying yo bring him back almost instantly. She had done some research ever since that first incident and had decided that maybe sometimes her husband went too deep into subspace and just needed to be coaxed out. At least until they had discussed it properly and she was given the green light to continue. 

“Can you come back to me, sweetheart?” She ran her hands through his hair trying to calm him down and bring him back to earth. This time it took longer than the last, but in the end when his eyes cleared of their fog and he looked at her like she had hung the moon and stars. 

“Are you back?” 

He nodded, “It happened again.” 

“It did.” 

“Would you—” he pursed his lips, trying to formulate the question differently and coming up empty-handed. For as much as he was back, his mind still felt like it was stuffed with cotton. “Would you hate it if I said I found it hot?” 

Would she? Joan really didn’t know. The last two times it had happened she had been far too worried to think about it clearly. She pursed her lips, “We can give it a try. See if I like it as much as you do.” 

Brian nodded and then buried his face into her neck. 

* * *

Brian looked heavenly in his lingerie. The white lace had a near angelic quality to it that made Joan all the more eager to ruin it. The way he whimpered as the bralette’s fabric rubbed on his nipples or the plug in his ass shifted and pressed against his prostate, had Joan wet, but she wanted to hold on. She wanted to tease him a bit more. 

She rubbed his throbbing dick through the thin fabric of his panties, enjoying the way that he threw his head back and drool spilt out of the corner of his mouth, “How much do you want to come right now, princess?” 

“Many.” 

The comment made Joan hesitate. They had talked about  _ this  _ side of Brian before. The one that was too turned on, too at the mercy of Joan to  _ think _ . They had tried to bring it out with various levels of success, but it never seemed quite as successful. Quite as organic. So they had made a deal. If he ever fell into the mindset in one of their sessions then she should follow along. However, she still hesitated, scared to harm her love in any way. 

She was snapped out of her thoughts by Brian bucking into her hand, “Please, miss. I wanna. Can I?” 

Joan swallowed, “Not yet, baby. Why don’t you show me how much you want it for a bit? Then I’ll let you come. Maybe.” 

Brian nodded enthusiastically, reaching down and moving the back part of the panties aside and grabbing the base of the plug, “Can I?” 

Joan moaned, bringing her hand down and rubbing at her clit at the image of Brian looking at her with doe eyes and asking if he could fuck himself, “Yes you can, angel. Fuck yourself silly for me, baby.” 

* * *

Brian had been getting on her nerves the entire day with his high and mighty attitude and his bragging about his higher intellect. Which is why it was all the more rewarding to see him like this. Lapping at her cunt mindlessly, and moaning like a whore even if his cock and ass had been practically ignored for the entire night. 

She pushed him back before he could finish her off. His eyes were unfocused, chin covered in her wetness and hair in disarray from all of the pulling. Even without him having to open his mouth, Joan already knows that he is far too gone to create a single coherent thought. It turns her on so fucking much to know that Brian, her Brian, the man who is usually the smartest person in the room, is now far too dumb to even used proper grammar. Or count to three. 

It makes her mouth water and her pussy wet. She looks down and smiles at Brian, “What do you want, doll?” 

He looks near tears at the question, obviously struggling to pick between eating her out, fucking her, getting fucked, or the other dozen things they could do. Brian is looking at Joan helplessly, and she feels pride swell inside of her at the look on his face. 

She runs her thumb across Brian's lip, enjoying the way it made him whimper, "Of course you can't tell me what you want. Your far to dumb to put anything into words."

His head lolls to the side, eyes-rolling to the back of his head, and that is when she notices he had been humping the bed as he ate her out and is now cumming. It’s soundless and so hot to watch that it only takes Joan two pumps of her fingers to cum. Once they are both done, once they are lucid enough to speak, although, in Brian’s case, not lucid enough to hold a conversation, Joan smirks and pulls his hair lightly, “Any other day I’d punish you for not following instructions. Today I’m taking pity on you, you are too fucking stupid to follow instructions.” 


End file.
